Trapped
by SlytherinAngel
Summary: This is about ?/? I had to write this, because I am the newest ?/? shipper, even though it'll never happen and some people might think it's wrong. OH WELL please read it and tell me what you think! *Chapter 2 posted*
1. Trapped

A/N: I had to write this. It might acctually have a plot later on, but I'm not sure. Guess who it is on your review, and the prize will be...somethin, I dunno, I think rummaging through my closet will turn up some nice stuff...REVIEW!!!  
  
Goddamn it, I know this is wrong. I know I shouldn't be feeling like I do, but how can I not? His green eyes sparkle like emeralds and his night black hair complements his tan skin. It's a wonder that he grew up the way he did, and still turn out…still slightly normal.  
  
I know him better probably better than he knows himself. I know that he always pushes his bangs out of his face with his right hand, that he carries his books in his left hand - his wand in his right. But I want to know more. I want to know his deepest secrets and his secret desires, fears…But still I want to know more, like how he looks after a wild night of-  
  
No, I won't torture myself like this, not any longer. For years I have thought about him, this boy-grown-man. My dreams are of him, my overwhelming passion of need. He fills my senses - My very soul thrives on him.  
  
But still I am wrong. Wrong, sick, demented, evil…If only the world wouldn't consider me an outcast. No one knows, but they will soon discover the truth.  
  
And then I'll be ruined.  



	2. The Beginning

A/N: Okay, okay, I know it's short, but I was gone all day and this was all I could get. And thanks for all of the reviews!   
  
My fave was:  
  
//Ooooh, first guess Draco (Draco-Harry til I die!)... but thinking bout that word 'outcast' I'm thinking maybe our favourite werewolf? Sexy Remus? Am I right?? Ah, but then... "And then I'll be ruined".. could be Draco, could be Ron, could even be Snapey.... ack! Write more! Write more//  
  
Thanks to Wyvern  
  
Other shout outs to my faithful reviewers:  
  
MiZ PuNk - oo me too *bats eyelashes* lol j/k YOU WIN!!!  
  
Alex-chan - sorry! Not him, although if you want, I'll make a story for you about that if you want :)  
  
lily luna - I like the name - moon lily - it looks goood on ya (lol I love that one) Here's your chapter!  
  
Katara - yup!  
  
Hermione - sorry!!! I already have 2 D/G ones, although I'm not sure if I posted the second one yet  
  
Midnight Arrow - this one's for you!  
  
Goddess_of_Laughter - two people said VOLDIE! it's wierd...  
  
novalee - you got it!  
  
Goddess - it is! I dunno if slash is like NC-17 or if it's just the gay thing, but hey, if you wanna write me a NC-17 one e-mail it to me and I'll post it!  
  
oh, my god - NO!! ENOUGH WITH THE 'VOLDIE'S!!!  
  
Nimph - sorry!!  
  
okay, I'll shut up now, and you can keep reading!  
  
Chapter Two - The Beginning  
  
Draco Malfoy sat in the Slytherin common room, thinking about…*him* Maybe he wasn't so bad after all, so many people like him in the first place.   
  
Pansy droned on and on about this and that - in general, all the things that Draco could care less about.  
  
His thoughts wondered back. My my, he certainly did have beautiful eyes. And that hair! It mirrored what was probably inside…  
  
"Draco, are you listening to me?" Pansy screeched.  
  
"Yes, go on." Draco stared straight ahead and Pansy continued to talk.   
  
His body had grown more, Draco had most definitely noticed. He had more muscles than before. And he was so tall! Probably about six foot one, about Draco's height.   
  
Pansy pulled him out of his reverie yet again. "Drakie honey listen to me! I'm starting to think you don't love me anymore." She whined.  
  
"Maybe I don't," Draco muttered.  
  
"Excuse me!" Pansy screamed. "You said you loved me!"  
  
"No I didn't! *You* said I loved you!" He yelled, standing out of his chair.  
  
"You gay fag!" And with the whole Slytherin common room staring at them, Pansy ran up the stairs to her dormitory.  
  
That had been one month ago. Now Draco was an outcast - looked down upon because he was different. Even walking down the halls was torture. Other students calling names, throwing wads of paper, this was his normal day at Hogwarts.   
  
Today was Saturday, a particularly nice Saturday in fact, and Draco felt like going to his secret spot.   
  
He had found his secluded spot when a bunch of rowdy first year Gryffindors had chased him into the Forbidden Forest. Draco wondered around for about two hours before coming across a beautiful meadow with a large willow in the center.   
  
But the beauty of the secluded meadow hadn't changed Draco's attitude at all. If anything, he was more spiteful and hateful than he had been in the first place. He was still cold-hearted, evil, spiteful, sarcastic, cynical Draco Malfoy.   
  
And that cold-hearted, evil, spiteful, sarcastic, cynical Draco Malfoy happened - *just* happened - to melt to a puddle whenever Harry Potter passed him in the halls.  
  
  



End file.
